


Happy Anniversary

by phoreverphan



Series: Ficmas 2017 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, phaniversary, very very fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoreverphan/pseuds/phoreverphan
Summary: Dan and Phil spend a day looking back on old times, being thankful that no matter what happens, they will always have each other.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff. The fluffiest fluff to ever fluff. I swear I almost started crying like 3 times writing this but idk if that was because it’s emotional or I’m a wreck so... also there was no reason for this to be here, it’s not like this is the anniversary or anything, I was just feeling like a sap so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also I recommend you listen to Interrupted by Fireworks while you read :)

Neither of them really wanted anything huge. Dan didn’t like going outside and Phil didn’t like elaborate set-ups for anything. All they wanted to do was spend a day together, reminiscing, and to appreciate having each other and being in love.

They took a train to Manchester and walked around a bit, had lunch in the same cafe as the very first time they had lunch together. They spent some time in the train station, remembering how perfect that day was and how happy they were to finally meet.

Then they took the train back home, went out to dinner at the same restaurant Phil had proposed in. All they did was eat dinner, be happy, and admire the photo of them on the wall where the restaurant put photos of all the couples who got engaged there.

They walked to the London Eye. It was only a short walk from the restaurant, and they had gone on it the first time Dan had come to visit Phil in London, as well as after the engagement. They handed over the tickets, climbing into the pod and holding hands, leaning in and pressing their lips together when they reached the top.

“We’re wasting the view.”

“I see London every day.”

“I see you every day.”

“Shhh.”

The ferris wheel went around once, then twice more, their lips brushing together over and over.

After eight years together, Phil still got those butterflies every time they kissed. He still blushed when Dan looked at him like that, like he was the most beautiful man in the world. He still longed to be with Dan every moment they were apart.

The ride came to a stop, and they climbed out. The sun was beginning to set, and they found a bench to sit on and stare at the sunset, their fingers intertwined, lying on the wood between them.

Eventually, they made their way home, both feeling as if in a trance, lost in each other’s souls, feeling not as a couple, but one person. One entity, One living, breathing ball of emotion.

It was time for presents. Phil went first. They sat there, in the sofa crease, watching as Phil’s long, elegant fingers pressed play. To the fans, the Valentine’s Day video was taboo, something never to be mentioned. To them, it was a sign that no matter how hectic their lives got, they still had each other.

The video ended. Phil clicked on the screen, opening a different window, pressing play once again.

“Awrf! Hi.”

Except this time it was current day Phil, repeating the words they had just heard and adding a few.

“I’m in love with you, Dan,” Phil said, lining his voice up with the Phil on the screen.

“I’m in love with you too.” There were tears in Dan’s eyes, welling up and threatening to fall into his lap.

They leaned in again, kissing, harder than before but still gently, perfectly capturing the feeling of being in love. There was no lust in the air, just the sweet smell of nostalgia and happiness.

Dan’s present came next. Also on the laptop. They were YouTubers after all.

It was a slideshow, every screenshot Dan could find on Tumblr, plus many he still had saved on his laptop from the moment they had happened. So many moments, set in stone, available for Dan to look back upon in ten, twenty years, and remind himself of how much his life turned around when he met Phil.

Interrupted by Fireworks was playing behind it. Phil’s breath caught in his throat. So many things, so many little, tiny, things, that reminded him just how much he cared about the man sitting next to him.

First came the old tweets, ones that Phil had long since forgotten about.

_ I want to be there so you don’t have to be brave. _

_ I wonder how biology can explain the physical pain you feel in your chest when all you want to do is be with someone. _

Then there were the Formspring answers.

_ Do you think you and Phil will be best friends forever? That’s the plan. _

_ Has anyone ever saved you (mentally or physically)? Phil. _

And then there were the photos. Screenshots from videos, taken from Instagram, ones that Dan had taken sneakily when Phil wasn’t looking. The pinof tackle. So, so many photos of them just staring into each other’s eyes, getting distracted from whatever they were filming by the fact that they were in love.

The last photo was one Dan had edited himself, a black and white screenshot from the first Phil is not on fire. Both of them were holding up hand hearts and smiling, and at the bottom, in fancy script, was written It’s supposed to be cheesy.

The slideshow paused on this final image, the music finishing with a final chord that didn’t quite resolve as if saying there was more to come.

Dan looked over, finding Phil with his face in his hands, sniffling slightly. Dan reached over, pulling Phil into his arms and squeezing tight, holding Phil to him in a way that seemed he would never let go.

Phil looked up, the two of them raising their red, teary eyes to meet each others.

“Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is assagettihowell.tumblr.com if you're interested and this fic is at https://assagettihowell.tumblr.com/post/168662363296/happy-anniversary if you want to give me notes (because I'm happy to take them)
> 
> Also this fic has been nominated for the PHANFIC AWARDS (http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/post/169332632045/best-other-awards-nominees-2017) which to be honest is the most accomplished I've felt in like 3 months? so when voting opens (Jan 10?) I would really really appreciate it if you voted for me
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 (I swear this A/N is longer than the fic


End file.
